Legio VII: Invictum
by Silbern
Summary: In a reality that Humanity has always existed on the same planet as Ponies and all the other creatures who inhabit that planet, this story follows Centurion Lucius Vor. The Roman Empire has expanded her reaches and sends her Legions to break all those who disagrees. Equestria being one Nation that prefers peace over all was just another nation on Rome's list.
1. Chapter 1

The Centurion walked amongst his men in close formation with the standard bearer to his right. His dark brown eyes constantly scanning the dark horizon much like a crow trying to inspect for food. The collective boots of the first Cohort in the 7th Legion were thunderous but it was something you could drown out with thought easily enough with practice. The weight of his equipment, the gladius in one hand and his decorated, but beaten, shield in the other was more comfortable than anything he wore in his time as a normal pleb.

As the 7th Legion began to crest over a single hill it became evident exactly were blood was going to be spilled today. The Centurion squinted as he started to recognize the small dots in the sky as Pegasi which could only mean that the enemy was getting ready as well. It was bound to be the last time that Centurion was going to see Pegasi clearly due to the overcast that was spreading through the sky. Silent prayers through his Century of Lightening striking down the "Damned flying beasts" were passed along as most laughed but the newest to the ranks only gulped at the sight before them.

The 7th legion and her sister the 8th, took an hour to get into proper formation in the valley but it was needed as the enemy was doing the exact same thing.

"Lucius, what do you take our odds at?" The Standard bearer spoke with a chuckle as the Century was taking it's final rest, front rank standing while the rest took to a knee. The bearer sniffed as he took a moment to look at the long line of enemy ranks. His eyes, unlike his Centurion, were a bright blue as it shifted left and right carefully as if counting.

"Depends, Spurius. Most of them seem comprised of Earth ponies but if Intelligence was correct, Celestia is leading their army. She has yet to lose a battle for a reason," Lucius Vor, Centurion of a First Cohort Century, divulged some of his thought to his veteran brother in arms. Something he almost regretted as he turned behind him to see a young lad look up to him with both fear and surprise. "Stop quivering, Lad. Ponies will try to attack your shield first if they find you scared,"

Spurius only let out a chuckle at the comment along with most of the other veterans in the ranks who were in earshot of the conversation. "Coming from the man who has never been beaten at battle. Didn't you also kill a Dragon, I hear?" Spurius asked as he stood tall with his Standard in his hands and a smirk on his face.

Lucius only let out a huff because he knew exactly why Spurius brought that memory up. The entire Century was quiet now as they strained their hearing towards their Centurion. Lucius breathed in one last big breath of air before letting it out to sturdy his nerves. "Yes, I've never been defeated in battle and yes, I critically injured a Dragon. Last I recalled, it swallowed my last Bearer whole," Lucius spoke loud enough for the rear ranks to hear.

The Century spoke quietly but elated amongst themselves, mostly the newest ones about the rumour being true, while the Vets simply lost most emotion due to the memories resurfacing. What the new Legionnaires don't ever hear was how most of them got to be in this Century to begin with. It was because most of the people who should be standing in their spot have been buried in honour. Seventy five percent lose of an entire First Cohort. Lucius remembered stepping off to battle with one hundred and sixty men in his Century that morning and returning with only twenty nine...

"My predecessor was gobbled whole, hm?" Spurius spoke before letting out a soft chuckle. "Well let's hope that Ponies don't have the same appetite as Dragons!"

Lucius gave him a nod as it was refreshing to have a joking attitude in all of this mud and blood. "Yes, let us hope that they have no Dragon hiding amongst their ranks, yes?" Lucius spoke back with a grin as he rested his free hand on the pommel of his Gladius. In all his experience though, they would know if they were about to face a Dragon or not by now. Damn beast didn't like hiding but instead flying around and spouting flames to show their superiority. It destroyed troop morale, something Lucius found out firsthand.

Spurius spoke up again after his laughing fit was well and over. "I also heard that your Helm's hair was made of the late General Trueshot. Is that one also true?" Spurius spoke but Lucius shut his mouth with a smack against his ribs. Spurius was about to apologize until he seen the Centurion watching the enemies ranks.

"Century!" Lucius called out with the true force of authority. Immediately, the entire force stood and reassembled into fighting formation. All down the line both Legions were calling their men to attention. Lucius seen it with his own eyes. The Mother to Equines, Destroyer of Man, The Devil's Whore, The Supreme Commander of Equestria, Celestia. Lucius was educated enough to know that Celestia probably didn't deserve most of the names both the Senate and the Legions cursed her with but it gave them hate which fuelled their fight.

He witnessed her for his first time. Her light was, praise to Mars for his treacherous thoughts, completely welcoming and warm. He couldn't see her armour or her face but her silhouette could not be denied. It was as if the Sun and the Princess were one. Beauty, but what happens when you get to close to something hot? You burn to ashes like the flame of a Dragon's breath.

Lucius grit his teeth as he witnessed what would likely be the hardest fight yet. Humanity and Equines were about to shed blood upon spear and sword.

A horn blew across the ranks in three successions which Lucius nodded too. He gave a quick look to Spurius who nodded in turn. The Standard was raised then spun a slow circle twice then came to a stop before dipping forward towards the Enemy. It was a quick symbol that every Legionnaires learned to be as 'Century – Forward'. Lucius blew a whistle that hung around his neck and the march began. The long, flat valley was dry which helped the entire army stay in formation although the Centurions had to constantly keep an eye on their Century's speed to match the middle.

The Equestrian army held their ground for most of the advance with the probability that they wanted the Humans to be somewhat fatigued by the time anything actually combat related occurred. Lucius knew that thought process was pure folly however. Each member of the Legion was fit down to the last man, even the ageing General on his horse was still something not to scoff at. No, Lucius thought it was something else that Celestia must have in store for them. It was then and there that Lucius paused before blowing his whistle as long and as sharply as he could.

It took most of the Army a second before they took the whistle blast as an indication to come to a full stop. The Entire Army came to an unexpected stand still as a man mounted on a horse came thundering towards Lucius and his Century.

"Centurion Lucius Vor! What in the Gods is the matter?" the Messenger spoke as the entire battle came to an unexpected halt.

Lucius rose his Gladius to point out a spot twenty to thirty meters or so in front of him. "Tell the General that the Enemy has deployed Dragon Powder in defence. Tell him that Centurion Vor would humbly suggest that we have the Auxillary spread flames to the fields in front of us,"

The Messenger and his horse both nodded and sped off back to the General. Lucius watched the Messenger for only a moment before returning his focus back to the Enemy. Most of the Ponies were stoic in their appearance although none of them wore plate armour like the Legion did. The Ponies only wore chain mail though it did little to stop a Gladius or Pilum. It was used when the Ponies did their little engagement with Gryphons years ago. Very little weapons in the Legions did slashing damage these days.

Lucuis kept his focus on the one being who seemed to be staring right back at him. Celestia wore gilded armour of bronze and gold linings that had many decorations upon it of past victories. He couldn't read any of them from this distance as he had enough trouble seeing her facial expressions. She wasn't smug nor angry but obviously deep in thought. They shared their glance for several moments until Spurius shook the Centurion's side slightly to ruse him from his gaze.

"How did you know their was Dragon Powder in the field before us?" the Bearer asked with plain curiosity as he tried his best to look for the most volatile solid in existence to no avail.

"You only need to smell it once and see the effect on Human flesh for that scent to be permanently implanted into your very being," Lucius spoke in a hushed tone before returning his attention back to Celestia. It didn't take long till a twang of a bowstring was heard somewhere behind his Century and a single flaming arrow came to stop only for a moment before the field caught aflame in a long line of blue flame. Lucius only stood to face the hot flame without flinching unlike some of his century that hid behind their shields for a moment. The Centurion grit his teeth once more as he seen where that line would be if the Ponies had lite it and not them. It would have cut the Century in half to the point where the men would be stranded from reinforcements or reliable support.

"By the Gods," Spurius spoke for a moment as he witnessed Dragon Powder for the first time.

"Thank the Gods that the wind was in our favour. If we were not downwind, I may have not have gotten a single whiff of that foul powder till it was too late," Lucius corrected his bearer as the two Sister Legions waited for the flames to die down.

Word spread throughout the ranks that Centurion Lucius Vor saved them all from the Dragon Powder. They didn't know that the General started the rumour but it nevertheless had the same effect to boost morale. It was slow but soon a chant started to grow throughout the ranks of the 7th Legion.

Vor, Vor, Vor!

Gladius' smacked with their blunt sides against their shields to create a thunderous noise. Lucius ignored the cheering but if it pumped up the men to help fight against their enemy than let them cheer. His focus was on the obscured image of Princess Celestia that stood on a small boulder to overlook her army. It was hard to get a clear image of her but he could tell she was looking right back at him although it seemed she was also talking to her Officers.

The cheering died when the Flames were reduced down to small flickers and the horn blasted three times to signal the advance. Lucius blew his whistle and his Century advanced inline with the rest of the Legion's front line. Lucius watched the Celestia at all times just over the brim of his shield. It was the moment that he witnessed her turn her head slightly to issue orders that he could not hear was when he issued his own.

"Century! Testudo!" Lucius called as he hunkered down and his Bearer, Spurius retreated back on rank as a Legionnaire took his spot and copied Lucuis exact position. Soon the entire Century was covered in a tortoise like shell of shields and not a moment to late. Luckily the other Centurions have come to trust Lucius hunches and suspicions as they quickly ordered their own Century into Testudo formation.

A shower of arrows came down upon the Legions and all they could do was take it to the best they could, which they did well in their current formation. Lucuis could hear a few screams of pain amongst the ranks but he was thankful that none seem to come from his own Century. The hail of arrows stopped and that is when Lucius yelled once more. "Century! Slow March!"

As an entire century still holding Testudo formation they moved. With each stomp of their right foot they sounded off to keep in sync of one another. One shield out of place could mean a fatal arrow that could kill you or a comrade.

Lucius was adamant as his gaze never left Celestia's. The two seemed to have a battle all their own but Lucius knew full well that she couldn't win that battle for she had an entire army to lead. Soon enough her head would turn left and right to issue orders. It was the advantage he took for granted knowing full well that Rome had the superior numbers in this battle, something that was an odd advantage to have over Equestrian forces. "Century! Ready Pilums!" he ordered out as they neared the Ponies front line meter by meter.

Gladius' were sheathed and the rear half of the Century wrestled for a moment to ready their throwing weapons. The moment to spring was close but before he issued the charge he finally ran some things through his mind. Ponies main strength was in their charge both by spear and speed yet they stayed glued to their starting position. Celestia wouldn't be so foolish to just let her army get chewed up in close quarters on purpose did she?

The twang of bowstrings strummed out as arrows arced towards the Ponies lines before stopping short. The arrowheads collided with a shimmering bubble upon contact. The shafts of the arrows mostly shattered as they begun to litter the ground. It clicked in Lucius head as he knew now that Celestia was not so clumsy as to just leave her army astray. But the test now was to see if the shield only blocked high velocity objects or everything from entering.

"Bearer!" Lucius called and on Que Spurius answered. "Grab a stone and toss it at the enemy ranks. Make sure to give it a slow toss. Prepare to give the bearer room to toss on my order, Lads," Lucius instructed amongst the front ranks as they called out their acknowledgements. Spurius plucked a decent sized stone from the ground and waited as a hail of arrows clattered amongst their shields once more. Lucius waited for one moment after the volley then shouted "Now!"

Four or so Shields separated enough for Spurius to stand fully moments before he cocked his hand back and tossed the black stone towards the magical barrier. The Bearer didn't even bother watching his efforts at work before crouching down again so the Legionnaires could once again make the Testudo whole.

Lucius watched however as the stone successfully pass through the shield and came to a peaceful stop right at the hooves of the Equestrian Army. Lucius granted himself a gaze once more at Celestia as he gave the whistle blast once more to begin the slow advance. The Century moved with a singular purpose as the shield was soon passing over the men. It was then that Lucius called it with a quick order of "Century, Throw!"

The rear ranks of the Century removed their shields from protecting over head. Several men armed with Pilums, which were much like Javelins in shape, cocked their arms back and followed through to release the weapon in beautiful form. Hours and hours spent tossing the Pilum made every Legionnaire masters at it. Just like their Standard Bearer, they quickly resumed Testudo formation without seeing the fruit of their labour.

Lucius marched in disbelief as he witnessed every single Pilum pass right through the Ponies. It was like tossing a stone through fog. Luscius quickly glanced back at Celestia now that he was much closer to her and examined the Princess closely. Her form seemed under great strain as if carrying a heavy burden but it couldn't have been the armour. It was then that everything was starting to click in as Celestia's horn began to shine a blinding light before disappearing along with both the barrier and ghost Army.

It was at that moment that Lucius knew that Celestia had successfully pulled off a grand manoeuvre. Wide spread panic and confusion erupted through the ranks before it was squashed by the yelling of Officers and Centurions.

It was then that Celestia unleashed her army on both sides of the Roman flanks. As if a curtain was pulled to show off a grand release, an entire army was covered in an invisibility field. Ponies shouted to the top of their lungs as they charged forward. The Cavalry who were quick to react fled from the charge but the Archers in the rear ranks didn't have neither the speed nor the protection of the front line Infantry. They were cut down quickly upon spears and swords while the Centuries had to face bombardment from the sky. Heavy rocks fell from the sky as shields were heavily rattled while some found their way through to pulverize the poor sap underneath.

Lucius didn't wait a second longer for his General to reorganize the entire two Legions. With all the force he could muster he blew once into his whistle then shouted at the top of his lungs "Seventh Legion! First Cohorts! By the left!" Lucius paused for a moment for the next order to sink in. "Left turn!"

Like clockwork of a well maintained machine the front Centuries of the Seventh Legion turned to face the on coming threat. The First Cohort of Centuries ran to speed the manoeuvre and with ease they stopped once in position moments before receiving the first Equestrian charge.

Lucius shouted even though he was only to command just his Century. "Century! Brace!" He screamed as the front row of Legionnaires shifted their feet and prepared to get ran over. The men behind the first rank did their best to help in bracing the first rank by placing their shield behind their back.

The Ponies collided like a wave of fur and iron as some flipped right over the formations. The poor Ponies that managed to somehow jump or get flipped over and into the formation of the Century were immediately stabbed to death by several Gladius'. Luscius had to breath hard when the black and white furred Pony slammed into his shield. He could hear the very grunt the Stallion made moments before all his momentum was halted. Lucius was glad that the young lad behind him at least had strength to push back. Lucius quickly took the chance as the Stallion made the foolish swing as if to hack at the Centurion from above. Lucius did the well trained two hit combo as he smacked the sword hilt to keep it up right then jab with his gladius into the Stallions jugular. After every jab or attack Lucius' shield returned to position so no Pony could break through the lines. Another Pony tried to do the same with his sword but this time went low as if to try and get through the small crack between Legionnaires. Lucius quickly countered as he pushed with enough force to crack the shield against the Mare's face. She let out a yelp before falling for a mere moment, a moment Lucius took to slam the bottom edge of his shield down on her now exposed face.

The battle raged on and Centurions rotated their forces through the ranks so front ranks in the Centuries didn't have to constantly fight till they either died or succumbed to exhaustion. This rule never applied to the Centurions themselves. It was a rule that them nor the Standard Bearer shall be cowering behind their legionnaires. So when Lucius blew the whistle the front shields gave way as fresh Legionnaires quickly filled their comrades empty spot. It was at this moment however that something happened that surprised even Lucius.

A blinding light caused all fighting to cease immediately. Ponies backed off from the Legion as a single figure wielding a flaming sword marched forward to meet the Legionnaires. Celestia in all her glory came out and soon levelled her weapon towards the Seventh Legion Veteran Hero. "You, Centurian, I challenge you in one-on-one combat. What say you?" Her voice called out loudly so all could hear.

Lucius stopped for a moment before doing something he thought he'd never do on the battlefield. He began to start to laugh behind his shield. It got to the point were the men standing beside him were a little awestruck as if the enchantress Celestia did some awful magic trick. Lucius gathered his nerve to look upon the Princess once more over the brim of his shield before calling out. "I apologize, Princess Celestia, but my heart belongs to our Mother Rome! It would leave a sour taste in my mouth if I danced with another!"

Celestia gazed back the Centurion as the Roman lines began to erupt in baths of laughter. Insults were soon shouted up and down the First Cohorts Centuries towards the Princess. It was easy to see that the Ponies didn't take too well to having their Princess openly mocked at. "Is this the most that Humanity has to offer? Some idle threats and insults while they cower behind their shields?" she retorted with ease as she returned her attention back towards Lucius.

Lucius couldn't let her goad the men into a stupid brawl which would break formation nor let her run the Centurion name into the mud. "I believe you are seeing this battle wrong, Princess. I'm pretty sure even with our Legions surrounded were winning. Why don't you do your entire Nation a Favour and lay your arms down?"

Celestia scoffed at the idea "And give myself or my precious Ponies up to your corrupt Senate? I'd rather see my Ponies fight to the last then being Crucified down the roads leading to Roma," Celestia spoke before raising her sword high.

Lucius knew full well that Senate wasn't what it once was but he was a simple Soldier. Politics were never his thing. "You have courage and honour, Princess, but those don't stop arrows and swords. Century! Forward!" he ordered moments before another brilliant flash consumed him. This time Lucius was standing before his Century alone before Celestia. He was so close to her, he could feel Celestia practically breathing down his neck. Their gazes were like stone for moments before Lucius held his shield up and his Gladius at the ready.

"I command you, Centrion, please lay your arms down or feel internal imprisonment. I have Magic that no Human could deflect. Please, I beg of you as a being who relishes peace," Celestia pleaded upon Lucius once more with a tone of a lover begging for her special someone not to leave.

Lucius lowered his stance but didn't sheath his weapon. He responded with a hush whisper that only Celestia could hear. "I wish I could, Princess Celestia. I wish that all I had to do was order troops around in fancy formations to impress Nobles. I will die on these battlefields with my men the way the Gods have decided it for I have no family back home to welcome me. I hope this conflict had a happy ending for both sides but it has been almost a year of fighting, Celestia," Lucius spoke as honestly as he could before sheathing his Gladius and removing his helm to show flatten dark, brown hair and the rest of his stubbly facial hair. He extended his one free hand which Celestia returned with a shake of her hoof.

"I'm guessing you won't reconsider?" Celestia asked once more as she sighed with knowing defeat.

Lucius donned his helm and unsheathed his sword once more. He gave Celestia a small smile but still shook his head. "I rather be with my only Family in death than being known as the one to surrender his friends and family," Lucius replied before walking back to his Century.

"I hope we meet again, Centurion," Celestia called out.

"If the Gods will it," Lucius called back before taking back his original position. The Century was quiet as they waited for the inevitable clash of charging Ponies again. What they got however was Celetia slowly ascending into the sky with what looked to be six orbs of different colour circling her. It happened almost instantly as a rainbow of colours flashed down the line of the First Cohort and all of the Seventh and Eighth Legions.

In a flash it ended. Every remaining Human that still stood was in cased in stone. Celestia knew it to be mass killing to turn all of them to stone but she had no other choice. This War had dragged on way too long and too many lives were lost. Slowly she made her way up to the nameless Centurion who captured a slice of her with him when she encased him in stone. She levitated him from his formation and began to walk away with stone Soldier.

The War lasted only a month more until the Senate was forced to concede to Equestria's demands of surrender. Rome was demilitarized and housed more than a few Garrisons of Ponies to keep everything under control. After the Incident of the Seventh and Eighth Legion, all Legionnaires who were encased in stone were returned to their respective home to be displayed in the Halls of Remembrance. All Legionnaires except one Centurion by the name of Lucius Maxis Vor, Seventh Legio: Invictum.

It has been Two Hundred Years after the war and ever since that day, Lucius has been standing proud within Celestia's very own Chambers. Some say she has kept it there to remind her how great power can often lead to many lives lost. Some say she secretly feel in love with the Centurion after their secretive talk on the battlefield. Whatever was going on in Celestia's heart and mind she simply never discussed to any, even her favoured student, Twilight Sparkle

It was standing still before small shards of stone fell to the floor revealing a bright red shield underneath...


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia's Bed Chamber's were silent when excluding the happy chirping of birds from the balcony. The Sunlight was streaming in through both windows and balcony doors while the drapes danced along with every fresh breeze that trickled in from outside the room's walls. Many things from original Paintings to artifacts of long lost ages decorated shelves and tables but the most grand and visually demanding object within the large room was the lone statue held up by a reinforced pedestal.

The statue was of an obvious Human warrior dressed in Ancient Roman Lorica Segmentata armour and a large rectangular, semi-cylindrical shield held in a defensive stance as if expecting an attack. His Gladius held as if to jab anything foolish enough to approach him. The Roman Centurion's helmet had a large cropping of what many remembered was simply dyed horse hair proudly displayed. The detail in each aspect was amazing craftsmanship but there was no plaque which dedicated the piece to Celestia nor of the Artist's name and signature.

The statue had remained still for many years to whom very little still remained alive during the conflict to recall it. It has been over two hundred years, as it constantly watched over Celestia as she slept and as she relaxed by her fireplace. It has felt many blistering Summers and chilling Winters with nary a single movement till this very fateful day.

Celestia had long donned her royal garments and trinkets after extensively trying to make both her coat and mane acceptable, by noble standards. She didn't notice the crack that ran along the blade of the Gladius nor the slight chipping of his helmet before departing to attend to royal duties. It wasn't until the Sun rose to the highest point in the day's cycle till the Roman Centurion fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground. Stone scattered in a wide arc as the Man tried desperately to fill his lungs with such fresh air.

His body ached as if every muscle and bone was tightly constricted for long periods of duress. His coughing fits slowly subsided as his knuckles whitened on both his Scutum shield and Gladius. It only took him one dazed look around the room to instantly know that this was the trickery from Princess Celestia's 'Unblock-able' magic. Was he teleported? Shifted to some sort of damnable plane of existence? The small moment of thought that he could gather to himself was shattered as the large double Doors opened by the Royal Guards who were stationed outside.

Shock turned to disciplined training and years of experience. Lucius pushed against the marble floor to help him get to his feet. His first few steps in over two hundred years were shaky but he managed after a moment of steadying himself. His shield was up in a defensive posture just enough so that he could inspect the threat before him. One brown Earth Pony with a spear and a grey Unicorn with sheathed sword, both were fit Stallions. What Lucius took note of with a squint of his dark brown eyes, were the Ponies armour style. Unlike the chain mail that he was just fighting against moments ago before Celestia's magic, these ponies were wearing gilded plate armour which only meant that they were special amongst regular troops.

No matter what they wore, Lucius knew what had to be done so he could escape and return to his Legion and Century. The War wasn't over while he was breathing, a prayer he made under his breath to Mars.

"Halt, Intruder!" The Earth ordered with as much authority he could muster while also sticking one hoof out in display. "Drop your weapons," was all the Earth Stallion could muster before he witnessed a quick two step the Intruder performed. It was sudden much like the sensation of pain that was a shield smash to the side of his face. The metal boss fitted shield hit with such force that the jaw was easily dislocated along with a tooth or two.

The Unicorn watched with shock as things suddenly turned from what seemed like a thief to a sudden assault. He lite his horn to subdue the man until the Stallion witnessed things flash like the gleam of the Gladius' blade which cut along his exposed throat. The cut wasn't deep but the shock was as the Stallion tried to back away while clutching his throat with a free hoof and desperately shielding himself from the incoming shield jab with the other.

Lucius stood victorious over the two armoured Ponies for only a moment before retrieving the Spear and making his way to the Balcony. Instantly his eyes screamed with pain as the Sun's light showered him in what felt like an age or two. He blocked the Sunlight for a moment with his shield as he soaked in his surroundings. All of it caught the Centurion off guard. He was used to unsettled landscape, battlefields, Legion Camps and conquered Cities consumed by fire. Here he was meet with lush green land stretched before him and a vast City from which he has never seen before. The construction of them seem similar in a sense but also so foreign. Nothing made sense except for the prime principal in his mind: Escape.

He turned towards the double doors and quickly made his way out to find a wide down wards spiralling staircase. Every so often, as he descended, did he find a vase of flowers and torches from which he made a mental note not to touch in case he made unwanted noise. Upon reaching what he suspected to be the bottom of the stairs he witnessed a single guard Pony look up with a stoic face before fully realizing what was staring back.

Lucius used the moment of surprise to kick the Stallion in the head to canter him off balance than a slash to the back of his two legs to stop any sort of chase. The cutting action caused the Pony to shout in pain however which caused the Patrolling group to quickly turn their attention to the Centurion at the bottom of the staircase.

The Centurion grunted with distaste of his situation as he sheathed his Gladius and instead switched to the spear he held along with his shield. The courtyard was quiet for a moment as Lucius raised and cocked his arm back. He could smell the odd aroma from the flowerbeds and the weight of the spear in his hand. It may seem chaotic to some but to Lucius, it was a home without family. He needed his Legion to complete the missing link in his Chain mail soul and he was willing to fight for it.

The spear was released with efficient exertion as it made its way to strike the leading Guard in the chest plate. It didn't pierce very deep but it did halt any movement the Stallion was making which tripped up the Stallion behind him in the confusion. Lucius took the moment to unsheathe his sword and quickly run down the other corridor of the square courtyard as stray rays of Sunlight bathed him through the breaks of columns.

The Centurion breathed hard as he sped as fast as his Caliga sandal clad feet could carry him. He ignored most of the shouts and orders for him to 'stop' and 'drop your weapons' as he aimed for an open door at the end of the hallway. Lucius allowed himself one glance back which quickly made him regret doing so as the Royal Guards were almost caught up to the point that they could tackle him. The Roman grit his teeth for only a moment until a door to his right opened to reveal a taller than average pony with an ethereal mane that seem to sparkle like a starry night.

Lucius could see her shock and utter confusion on her face as a Human was practically charging her. It was now evident that it was either him or the large Mare in his bid at escape so he played his only card. Using her surprise as an advantage, he raised his Scutum shield and prepared to bowl the dark coated Mare. The impact was sudden as a yelp cried from her lips before being carried along with the momentum of the shield. She fell onto her side with a thump but it didn't seem like anything life threatening; Lucius didn't have time to check as he was only a few more strides before the door!

Everything came to a screaming halt as a pair of hooves caught him by his leg. All of Lucius' momentum worked against him as he become acquainted with the ground on a face-to-face value. In only a moment, he blinked hard and twisted onto his back to fend off the attackers. One Stallion pounced onto his arm which held the Gladius, so the Centurion responded with a thwack against the Stallion's helmet by a shield bash. Another soon pounced onto the shield to decommission it as a weapon choice but Lucius struck against the last Stallion that had a hole in his chest plate by kicking his chin with his one free foot.

It wasn't long till all five combatants were struggling against either side although the outcome was obvious. Lucius was losing feeling in parts of his body due to the weight cutting the blood stream off. His last option was born from pure frustration and desperation as he screamed with all the force his lungs could produce.

Having heard more than enough from the Human, a Hoof struck hard and fast to stop the roar. The Human's head bobbed for a moment until the Hoof struck again to sent the Centurion helmet off and bouncing before coming to a rest at a certain Princess' hooves.

* * *

><p>The world rang for a moment as Lucius slowly began to awaken from a forceful sleep. His groans escaped his lungs much like a drunkard the night afterwards; both suffering from the same symptoms. His vision was blurred and the edges of his peripherals were black until he properly gave himself a shake and a few blinks. He witnessed flawless, moving Marble beneath him and a scraping sound as he witnessed his feet slowly dragging behind him. With a slow tilt of his head he noticed his hands were constricted by a sort of metal cuffs and he was escorted by two Unicorn Royal Guards.<p>

This was it. This was the moment of failure that Lucius was hoping to avoid. He was going to be killed and his remains never returned to his beloved Rome. His Legion and Century would go one without him. The only thing the Centurion could absolutely hope for was that one day, a Roman Legion would march through these halls to erect the golden Eagle so high that Mars himself would bow his head in acknowledgement.

His motion stopped and whatever force keeping his body upright immediately gave out which caused the Centurion to collapse to the floor with a small groan of protest. The chain of his handcuffs rattled as he slowly pushed his body up so he could face his accusers. Lucius had to blink a few more times until he witnessed something that made his blood boil.

Princess Celestia sat on a large throne which was accompanied by a similar throne that held a familiar Mare. His eyes narrowed on the damnable Celestia as she simply stared back but with eyes that matched something akin to sorrow. The single reason he was imprisoned at all was because of her sorcery!

"Prisoner!" A voice beckoned for his attention as Lucius shifted his gaze to the smaller and darker Mare. "I, Princess Luna, Sister of Princess Celestia, are here today to stand you on trial. The charges are as followed. Multiple accounts of Assault, one attempt at Pony slaughter, Trespassing on Royal grounds and Assault upon a Royal family member," The Mare read out and as she finished she gave a slight scowl in his direction. "Not that it matters, but, how do you plead?"

Lucius responded with a cold gaze before spitting on the marble floor.

"You barbarian!" Princes Luna scoffed at the display before smacking a Hoof onto the arm of her Throne. "You don't even have the shred of decency to admit to your crimes?" Luna questioned as her anger begun to rise in leaps and bounds ever since she felt first hand what a shield to the face was like.

"This is war, committed to by the Senate's will and enforced by Roman Legions. You Ponies have no right to pass a law like that onto me," Lucius retorted to Luna's comment with defiance. "Kill me or release me but by the Gods, don't drag this along," The Centurion ordered of the assembled court but only received odd looks and utter silence in reply.

Luna was quiet for a moment before turning to see her Sister with a saddened expression. Something wasn't right and it was obvious Celestia knew something about it but has yet to speak a word about the odd Human in the court. "What are you speaking about, Prisoner? What war? What Senate?" Luna questioned as the court waited patiently for Human.

Lucius kept shifting his gaze from Celestia to Luna before speaking with a more calmer tone than before. "Do you jest, Princess? The war between my Mother Rome and Equestria, of course. I am Lucius Maxis Vor, Centurion of a Century in the First Cohort, Seventh Legion," Lucius declared proudly as he cut his shoulders back and puffed out his chest. "Is this how all Equestrians think of the War? It is no wonder that we are winning; all negligent Nobles this lot," The Roman spoke as he tried to study Celestia's expression. She refused to look away but her face showed Pity and regret.

Luna was quiet for a moment before laughing slightly "The war between the dismantled Rome power and Equestria has been over since 756 A.B. It is currently 1003 A.B. Do you honestly want me to believe that you are over two hundred years old?" Luna explained before covering her muzzle to stifle any sort of laughter.

Lucius stood slightly dumbfounded as he narrowed his vision to Luna. He shifted his gaze back to Celestia who rose a hoof to silence any noise within the Throne room.

"Do you remember our fight, Lucius Maxis Vor?" Celestia spoke much softer than her Sister, who was now just as curious at the question.

"Of course I do. Teleport me back to my Legion before I catch whatever mind decay that your fellow Princess has," Lucius responded.

"The Magic I described to you was a powerful spell that turns living beings to stone. When I committed to the spell, your entire Legions were the target to prevent any more blood shed," Celestia began to explain as she closed her eyes for a moment as if recalling something deep within her mind. "You have been encased within a layer of stone for over two hundred years, Centurion,"

Lucius stood there in confused silence as he searched Celestia's facial expression for any sort of hint to a cruel joke. "What kind of a joke is this?" Lucius asked.

Celestia shook her head slightly without losing her frown. "I am only telling you the Truth, Lucius. You have been encased in stone all that time,"

Lucius was quiet until he had to laugh at the poor joke. "Say I believe all of this mockery upon my people. Please, pray tell, what happened after my Legion's demise in the valley?" Lucius asked although his laughter started to sound hysterical at the end.

"Both the Seventh and Eighth Legion were encased in stone. My Army marched towards Roma and it wasn't long till the Senate witnessed almost all of their Legions being defeated did they agree to Surrender. The Senate was disbanded and the Roman Empire's land was separated. Most of it was returned to it's rightful owners while what ever was Native to Rome was split three ways to be governed by the Gryphon Empire, Equestria and the Ponies of Germania,"

Lucius listened to the explanation with disbelief.

Celestia only continued. "Rome suffered for a decade to economic crashes and slave uprisings. Gryphons and Germanic Ponies were quite hostile to the Humans due to your Legions controlling most of their lands for quite some time. The Rome as you knew it is no more, Lucius,"

The Centurion stood still for a second as his mouth hung open for a moment. It was impossible, inconceivable and down right insane to think that everything he knew was dead or so twisted that he'd no longer recognize it. An evil thought wormed inside his head however as he thought that maybe what Celestia spoke was in fact the Truth. "My Legion?" Lucius asked quietly as he gazed towards Celestia.

The larger, white Mare gave him a sorrowful look before letting out a sigh. "Your entire Legion is gone, Lucius. They themselves were transported to Rome but they are held within the Gryphon section,"

"But what about the rest of the Legions? Surely Rome still has some sort of Military?" Lucius protested.

"They have a small garrison to protect Rome but it numbers less than a true Legion of old and is ill-equipped," Celestia answered truthfully.

Lucius gaze fell to the floor as he examined the perfect Marble floor beneath him, his cloth tunic and the metal cuffs that were around his wrists. Everything just seemed too unreal from what he remembers. Why have the Gods abandoned him? _What did I do wrong, Mars? Jupiter?_ Lucius cried in his mind.

"Lucius?" Celestia called out softly only to see the Centurion raise his head, small stream of tears rolling down his face. "Lucius?" Celestia called out again only to witness the man charge forward, hands stretched out as if to grab something. Celestia's horn glowed brightly as every Guard and even Luna soon found themselves immobile.

Luna tried to budge a hoof as she witnessed the Human quickly ascend the steps and wrap his hands around Celestia's throat. "Tia! What are you doing? Fight back!" Luna screamed in panic as she tried to fight against this Magical energy that was keeping her pinned.

Lucius soon found himself in a position he long since forgotten. He was overcome with rage and hatred to the point that everything in his peripherals soon faded to black. His gaze and grip solely focused on Celestia as she tried to inhale any sort of air to her starved lungs. Her eyes pierced into him yet never once raised a hoof or defended herself against the attack. "You took everything from me!" Lucius cried as everything that was built up finally spilled.

"You encase everything I knew in stone and reduce my people to ruins!" Lucius practically growled as he closed the distance between the Princess and himself. "Do you really have nothing better to do than bring a dead Soldier back to life? To mock him for your own enjoyment? I've killed hundreds, Celestia, but you are the true monster!"

Celestia only watched him for a few seconds more until her eyes started to roll back moments before a sudden weight was lifted from her. Luna stood over her Sister with her own horn alight. The Centurion flew violently until he was stopped by the much sturdier wall. "Tia? Please answer me, Sister!" Luna begged as she shook Celestia a couple of times until the older Mare began a coughing fit. Luna watched with a relieved look as she watched her older Sister's chest rise up and down.

* * *

><p>It was hours till Celestia did finally awaken as she witnessed the Sun slowly dipping behind the Horizon. She was comfortably resting in her bed but it wasn't long until a figure to Celestia's left slowly stirred awake herself. The older Princess tried to repress a painful chuckle as she witnessed Luna wielding some magnificent bed Mane that struck out at odd angles.<p>

"Tia!" Luna lunged for a tight hug as Celestia wrapped her own fore hooves around. "You had me scared to death back in the Throne room. Why, in all that is holy, did you stop both the Guards and I?" Luna asked as she retreated from the Hug to look her Sister sternly in the eye.

Celestia pushed herself up against the bed rest as she remained quiet. What her lips didn't speak, her eyes unfolded in multiple expressions that ranged from despair, love, rage and finally, regret. The Solar Princess just gazed at Luna for a moment before flipping the blankets off of herself and then proceeded to walk out the door only pausing long enough to beckon her little Sister to follow.

Luna jumped from her position on the bed and hastily caught up to Celestia's side. "Where are you taking me, Sister?" Luna asked but never received any sort of answer. It was a bit of a stroll but Luna finally found herself walking amongst the Grand Library within the Castle. Numerous scrolls and hard back books lined the ageing shelves which described most of the known history which was Equestria. Luna watched with patient curiosity as Celestia levitated a few scrolls and books down onto a nearby table.

Luna took a breath in before blowing much of the collected dust off of the parchment. None of the books were marked nor the scrolls but when Luna flipped open the first page she knew that this was Celestia's hoof writing. As she skimmed the pages she realized it was a Diary of sorts with dates and locations for each addition.

"Luna," a scratchy voice cut the silence as the mentioned Mare tore her gaze away from the books to look up to her Sister. "You are not the only one with a _Nightmare_ within you," and with those words Luna watched Celestia disappear from the Library in a bright flash.

* * *

><p>Lucius sat in the slightly damp cell as his eyes had hours to fully accept the much darker environment compared to the bright and cheery Throne room. Not a single sound besides an odd Rat here and there to fill his ears but it only meant that he was of a select view to resent the Princesses. He knew that he was that close to killing the sole figure that apparently imprisoned him and his Legion but what he was shocked at was how long it took for someone to stop him; why didn't she stop him? It was amongst a few questions that burned through his thought process before a creaking sound echoed in the Jail wing.<p>

Lucius didn't care who it was unless it was some bloody Executioner. He could get this farce of a second chance over and done with so he could be reunited under his Gods and comrades. What happened however was a floating pillow that rested near the edge of his row of large, thick metal bars. To be honest, having Celestia slowly poke her head from the edge of his cell was both confusing and horrifying until she nodded and sat quietly on top of her lush pillow.

The two simply gazed at each other in silence as even the Rats decided that maybe now was not the best time for scrounging. Lucius bit the bait however as he cleared his throat before speaking to the gentle smile Celestia presented him. "When is the execution then?" Lucius spoke bluntly as he pushed himself against the wall so he could sit up higher.

Celestia only shook her head before speaking with a scratchy voice. "There will be no execution, Lucius. I never thought that you'd ever break through the spell but maybe over the years you have silently consumed any leaking magical aura that I fume in both sleep and study," Celestia spoke before resting her throat once more.

"So you'd leave me to rot to death in a Cell?" Lucius growled at the Princess. "I'd rather cut myself open than giving you the pleasure,"

Celestia raised a hoof quickly and shook her head again to deny him. "I won't lie, my Sister would have you quartered and beheaded, but I will not allow such a thing happen to a man such as yourself," Celestia explained as she never broke her gaze with the clothed Centurion. "Do you remember the words we spoke to each other in confidence? You words had found a place within me so much that I had plucked your stone form from within your Century. I have to apologize, Centurion, for I not only destroyed all that you knew but plucked you from the very death amongst Comrades that you wanted so,"

It was time for Lucius to raise his own hand to butt in on the conversation. "You decimate my Legion, my Rome and now hold me in this Cell to the end of my days?"

Celestia shook her head again bit more furiously this time. "I wish that I could present you with your own room and bed without the cage but after the charges pressed upon you, there is no longer a situation I can present," Celestia spoke as she look slightly saddened at the fact.

Lucius paused in thought for a moment as he studied her more thoroughly. Her figure was slender considered her height for an Alicorn species and her coat shone even in the depths of these forsaken cells. Celestia's mane, ever flowing, refused to be still as the soft colours did wonder on the Centurion's eyes. She was beautiful, even to Human standards but Rome didn't give birth to no cross species Legionnaire. Even as he fought any idea of lust, or at least friendship, he noticed the bruised skin underneath her coat that surround her neck. "If you are not killing me nor releasing me, than what are you doing here in my fine company?"

"I want to know more about you, Lucius Maxis Vor, Centurion of Seventh Legio: Invictum. If perhaps we can unveil some of the facts during your time in the lost Legions of Rome, perhaps we can talk as friends in my halls instead of enemies of a war that is far behind us?" Celestia offered as she unconsciously leaned forward like an impatient child awaiting permission to play outside.

Lucius let a huff leave his lungs as he gazed at the unfazed Princes before him. "So I'm some sort of tool discussion in your Forum? Your Library?"

Celestia let out a painful chuckle before coughing slightly. "Trust me, Lucius, you are the talk of the town by now. Not many get to make a fool of several Guards ponies then assault a Princess of Equestria without some word escaping," Celestia explained before returning to the original question. "You have taken my interest, Lucius, when we very first meet. Your eyes watched me so closely for the entire battle. Your gaze was so sure and sharp as a pin, it was almost impossible to gaze away myself. Your words felt so certain and your devotion was something that inspired me to the point of some idle fancies,"

"I want to know you outside this cell, these castle walls and outside of the constant armour you wear even when you are naked," Celestia admitted bashfully before swallowing and continuing. "So I ask you again, Lucius Maxis Vor. Would you please speak with me tomorrow?"

Lucius was about to speak again as he had heard enough. Although he knew she had taken a liken to him, more then she should have, it was not too be in this lifetime or the next. Lucius opened his mouth until he truly gazed into Celestia's pleading eyes that practically begged of him in the silence.

"Please, Lucius," Celestia said as softly as she could with her afflicted throat.

Lucius only let out a long defeated sigh.

* * *

><p>Celestia had teleported back to her chambers with a shake of her head before walking to the pedestal that Lucius once stood, ever watchful. In its stead was a armour rack that displayed Lucius' Lorica segmentata along with all of his other gear. Each piece perfectly on display much like a muesum piece than anything else but Celestia knew better. One day, maybe years down the line, this armour would once again see combat with Lucius as it's wearer.<p>

With that, Celestia gave the armour one kiss before blushing like a filly then heading to bed.


End file.
